


Sleeping Beauty

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Several mentions of fairy tales here this week made me write this little short about Cormoran as he begins to fall in love.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Sleeping Beauty: Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Crude language warning

A ray of sunshine managed to sneak between the curtains and climb across the pillow, waking him.He didn’t feel very hung over, although he’d certainly had his share of whiskeys with beer chasers in the bar.He supposed his exertions later in the evening had burned off most of the alcohol.He looked over at the woman sleeping next to him.If he stayed quiet she’d sleep a while longer.

He liked women and he liked sex.Usually all he had to do was smile a slow smile and they would come over to him.Sometimes this led to sex, sometimes it didn’t.Women seemed to know instinctively that he enjoyed their company, in bed or out of it.There had been periods of his life when he’d been celibate, particularly when he was serving overseas and the only women available were either prostitutes or young girls trying to barter their bodies for a way out of whatever hellhole they had been born into.Paying for sex was not something he did, though.He simply waited for a more propitious time to find a bedmate.There were always other things that demanded his attention, after all.

Charlotte usually slept later than he did.He’d awakened beside her many mornings, lying like this, watching her sleep.She was incredibly beautiful, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, the most beautiful he’d ever slept with—and he’d been with many gorgeous women.He didn’t miss Charlotte, though.In the end her appeal had faded when her pathological need for attention became more than he could bear.He was better off without her, even though having her on his arm gave his ego a tremendous boost.The thrill of being able to screw the best looking woman in the world whenever and however he wanted didn’t last.That wasn’t love, not really. 

He wasn’t sure what love was.Sexual attraction was part of it, but only a part.He’d asked his uncle once how he’d known that Aunt Joan was the one he wanted to marry.His uncle had thought it over and said in his slow way, “She likes what I like so I knew I would never be bored.”They’d been married nearly fifty years now.He’d never found that same meeting of the minds.Well, perhaps he had, but it was with the woman he worked with.Screwing an employee was out of the question.He had standards.

And so did she.She was engaged.He thought she’d quit rather than have an affair with him, however much she was tempted-and he was sure she was tempted.He’d noticed glances occasionally that told him she was speculating about how his beard would feel if she kissed him or what it would be like to have his cock buried deep inside her.He was always right about that sort of thing.But he never seduced innocents, and Robin was probably close to being a virgin with the few sexual experiences she’d had.She'd told him once that she'd never had a boyfriend besides Matthew.He’d bet all his meagre possessions that Matthew was bad in bed.The self-centered types always were.

He was pretty sure he could seduce Robin.She was already wondering what sex would be like with him.All it would take is one celebratory drink in the office after their next big case was over followed by that first kiss, and he'd be able to fuck her on his desk or bent over the sofa or even the floor if he wanted.But then she would leave him rather than continue to betray the cunt she was engaged to marry.He didn’t want that.She was too important to the business.He wouldn’t throw that away for just one fuck.Still, he longed to run his hands through her honey hair and to caress her lovely curves.Having her body naked under his as she breathed his name would be a rare treat for a gourmet such as himself. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

The woman next to him sighed and opened her big brown eyes.He looked at her and smiled, turning his attention from daydreams to what was real.“Morning, love.Want to go again?”


	2. Sleeping Beauty:  Ellacott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Robin starts to fall out of love

The light was starting to brighten their bedroom enough that she woke up.She turned over and saw that Matthew was still asleep.They’d been out rather late with friends of his from work last night and he’d drunk more than usual, more than she had anyway.He’d come back and fumbled at her breasts a bit, then fallen asleep half way through making love to her.She shouldn’t be angry but she was, a little.They’d been together a long time, long enough for things to have gotten a bit stale.Maybe that is why she was starting to fantasize about her boss so much. 

She stared at the ceiling, remembering how Cormoran had looked yesterday evening when she had left him at the pub to join Matthew and his friends for dinner.He was in a red sweater that made his brown curls look darker brown, a little five o’clock shadow making him look even more like a pirate than usual, and the beer he had drunk was making him mellow after a long, hard week.She’d noticed several women checking him out from the bar.When she first started working for Strike, she’d not thought him very attractive.He wasn’t good-looking like her fiancé.He was big and a little untidy, starting to add a little too much weight around his middle.He wasn’t a sharp dresser like Matthew, instead going for functional and practical, clothes that didn’t stand out to help him blend in when he was tailing someone. 

But he was smart and listened to her ideas, using her thoughts to refine his own and letting her polish his ideas.They were a team now.The more experience she got, the prouder he was of her, and the better a job they could do for their clients.It gave her great satisfaction, what they did.His stern face wasn’t something she noticed now.She noticed the intelligence and curiosity in his eyes instead.So when he arrived at work one day well shaven and wearing an Italian suit that narrowed his waist and broadened his shoulders paired with a navy silk tie with narrow red stripes and tiny silver trees scattered on it, plus subtle monogramed silver cuff links in his double cuffs, she had been stunned.Dressed for a client/lawyer meeting, he had been very sexy indeed.It took seeing him in a different context for her to understand what the women eyeing him covertly from various pubs and restaurants were noticing.

She looked at handsome Matthew beside her again.His appeal was obvious.He was nearly always the best looking man in the room.She’d thought Matthew was sexy when she was younger, but compared to the gold standard, which she had to acknowledge Strike appeared to be, he was not.In fact Matthew was vanilla and a little boring in bed.She doubted Strike had ever been boring in his entire life, in the bedroom or anywhere else.She knew for certain he was entertaining and interesting when they were on a stake-out.He was widely read and curious about everything.She could imagine Strike reciting poetry to a lover in his deep, rough voice.She wondered for the first time if Strike had a good singing voice; she’d never heard him sing.Of course his father was a rock star god with a magnetic stage presence and voice that had made him millions.Matthew’s dad was a dull and talkative property developer.Was that what Matt would be when they were old and gray?

Matt turned over in his sleep and began to snore.She knew what this morning would be like already.Matt would be hung over and she would provide sympathy and painkillers.She’d make him a light breakfast and he’d read the newspaper and watch rugby.She’d clean the flat and do some ironing while listening to the radio with her headphones so as to not disturb Matthew.She’d make dinner, they’d watch telly and Matt would screw her before he fell asleep.She loved Matthew, she really did, but Christ, she wanted something else out of life occasionally. 

Robin sighed and started to fantasize about what the morning would be if Strike was lying beside her.There would be talk and laughter and his big hands would roam all over her body.She turned over, trying to banish these disloyal thoughts from her mind.She had freely chosen Matthew, agreed to marry him.It was too late to start wishing for more experience with men.Matthew would be a reliable provider as a husband.She couldn’t even imagine Strike engaged, although apparently he had wanted to marry Charlotte Campbell at one time.Besides, he was out of her league.His usual choice of girlfriend was not just beautiful but stunningly beautiful.He didn’t even see her as female, anyway.Their interactions were of friends and colleagues, nothing more.He’d be horrified if she made a pass at him.SHE’D be horrified if he made a pass at her!

Wouldn’t she? 


End file.
